1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head and a golf club, with hit ball feeling improved while maintaining durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a golf club head has been known in which a resin member composed of a fiber reinforced resin is used in a sole portion or a crown portion and the like to improve a position of center of gravity or a moment of inertia and the like. However, since rigidity of the fiber reinforced resin is smaller than a metal part in such a golf club head in which the resin member is used, vibration frequency becomes small at the time of ball hitting, and thus hitting sound becomes lower. Moreover, in the golf club head, reverberation of the hitting sound is short, and the hit ball feeling is not good, either.
Hence, in order to solve this problem, a golf club head has been proposed in which the hit ball feeling is improved by attaching a reinforcing member whose rigidity is larger than the resin member by an adhesive agent to an inner surface of the resin member on the side of a hollow portion.
In the golf club head, however, since the reinforcing member is attached by the adhesive agent, the reinforcing member is easy to break away due to impact at the time of ball hitting. Thus, the golf club head has a problem with durability.